Stupid Stupid Love
by Hyunji Lee
Summary: Shay Inviss along with her best friend Daniel is elected to go to the hunger games. She needs to kill Daniel in order to survive. What if she starts to fall for him? Stupid Stupid love. Fatal for survival.


A/N This is the 70th hunger games, the main character is Shay Inviss, a tribute from district 12

A/N 2 In this hunger game, there was four tributes, just say there was okay? Cause it was ummmmm the day someone important in the capital was born.

Shay took a deep breath, trying not to tremble. This year she had put her name in so many times for her family, she was scared it would be her. She clutched her little sister, Janis's hand. Her little sister blinked at her, her blue eyes solemn.

"It will be alright Shay." Shay managed a small smile. Her family was all different. Her with the pale skin and blonde hair from her mother, gray eyes and lean, slim and tall build from her father. Janis with her blue eyes and small build from her mother, dark hair and olive skin from their father. Matthew just had the typical seam look. Dark hair, gray eyes and olive skin. Their mother had gone back to her district. District 1 a few years ago. Not that Shay cared. Her mother was a loser. She caught the eye of Daniel, her hunting partner and best friend looking worriedly at her and managed a weak smile. They had both turned 16 that year. Daniel had shot up three inches taller than her. He was now 6'1 and Shay was 5'10. The time was here now. She chewed her lip anxiously, this year she had put her name in more than 70 times, because of terrasae. She hadn't let Janis or Matthew to have any though. She wasn't going to risk them. The lady drew a paper and Shay took a deep breath, praying for her, Janis, Matthew and Daniel. Her breath seemed to stop when she heard the name.

"Shay Inviss." Putting on a perfect poker face, she went forward, Janis shouted. Matthew was just crying so hard.

"No Shay!" but Daniel, few tears streaking down his face held her still as Janis cried. Shay stood beside the lady. Her breath seemed to stop yet again when another name was called.

"Brandon huttson." Daniel would volunteer for sure. Brandon was Daniel's favorite little brother. No. She mouthed I'll take care of him.

"I volunteer." Daniel stepped forward. His dark hair flipping in his gray eyes. Shay felt complete despair settle in her. To survive the hunger games, she would have to kill. How could she do that to her best friend?

The third boy tribute was called "Jan Shatt." Another boy came forward. He was about 17 and pretty much looked the same as Daniel, except he had blue eyes. These eyes reminded her of Janis and her heart felt like it was being pierced. This was suicide. Except that she was forced into this particular suicide. She clutched her knife tightly. Wondering if she had enough time to go back for her bow.

Her main weapons was her knife and bows. She hardly ever missed a target. Daniel preferred a sword which was always hanging at his waist.

Finally the fourth girl tribute's slip of paper was taken out. "Hannah Seeker." The girl stepped forward. She had blonde hair and warm brown eyes with pale skin. Shay could have sworn she didn't belong here she was probably from another district anyway. But Shay was too deep in her own thoughts to think about someone else. Before they left, they had a time with friends and family. First was Janis and Matthew.

Janis just howled and Shay stroked her dark hair, giving her and Matthew a big hug. "I love you, don't forget that." Shay murmured.

"Come back Shay. Just come back….. For me." Matthew whispered.

"I'll try." Shay said quietly.

"Promise." Matthew insisted. Shay felt like she had a big lump in her throat but swallowing it, she held out her pinkie.

"I promise." Inside Shay worried about how Matthew and Janis would cope while she was away. Their father was always coming in drunk and Shay cared for them normally. I thought struck her mind. "When you're close to starving, go visit Gale or Katniss." She muttered. They'll probably lend you some food. Swallowing the lump, she greeted the next visitor, Olivia. Her friend. "Hi Olivia." Shay said tiredly.

"Hi Shay." Everything was quiet for a moment. Olivia finally broke the silence. "Come back, okay? Just…. Come back." The same thing she had promised Matthew. "Try your best." Olivia was really worked up now. Her blonde hair shaking around distressed. Her blue eyes were full of guilt, before she left. She murmured. "I'm sorry Shay." Shay wondered why Olivia was sorry but couldn't ponder long, for soon peacekeepers arrived to take her, Daniel, Jan and Hannah away. Shay held tightly onto Daniel because he was the only comfort to her.

"It'll be alright Shay." He muttered.

Shay fingered his long hair. "You need to cut your hair." He smiled but said nothing, his gray eyes peeked out from the strands of black hair. It suddenly occurred to her that Daniel was very handsome. She was going to die soon anyway so why not? "You look nice." Shay said. He seemed taken aback for a second but replied easily.

"So do you." Shay smiled, a warm feeling spread through her.

"Thanks." She muttered and intertwined her fingers with his. Daniel gave a half smile at her before facing forwards and walking. Maybe this hunger games won't be so bad with him for his company.

**Lame I know. R&R please?**


End file.
